Gastrointestinal (GI) cancers account for many new cases of cancer reported each year. It is estimated that over 25% of all cancers are GI related, with a majority of these occurring in the stomach and colon. Endoscopic mucosal resection (EMR) and endoscopic submucosal dissection (ESD) are acknowledged as minimally invasive methods of removing dysplasias and early cancers confined to the mucosal or submucosal layers of the GI tract. However, EMR and ESD have been associated with complications due to coincidental damage to underlying muscle layers, such as perforation and hemorrhaging.
To reduce these risks, a solution can be injected beneath the site of interest to physically separate diseased tissue from the underlying muscalaris propria before resection. However, prior injection materials for endoscopic resection are limited by small mucosal lift heights, short mucosal lift durations, high costs, complex preparatory requirements, administration difficulties, and/or localized tissue inflammation.